Knights Search
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot knights Heart. It has finally come, the day when truths come out and Once again the Knights shall stand. The only question is, can they survive the coming storm?
1. Prologue

I own nothing but the fic

_Reality.. Was a fluxing things._

_Time, no.. there was no time here._

_It was hard to remember, he knew he was waiting for someone to save him.. But whoever they were they seemed to be taking quite a long time._

"_G..." he whispered, that was all he could remember._

_All he could do was wait, and hope that the person he was waiting for would also be the one to restore who he was._

**Knights Search**

_Sequel to a knights Heart_

by Firehedgehog

"Gallantmon... Gallantmon."

Gallantmon came out of his thoughts at his friends voice, blinking golden eyes he saw that Omnimon was literally waving his armoured hands in front of his face.

"My mind drifted, what is it friend," the crimson mega asked his fellow knight.

"I checked on the brat, still playing with that in-training digimon.. Who seems to never want to digivolve," Omnimon said, Gallantmon found this amusing since most digimon wanted to digivolve and get stronger.

The brat, was Omnimons nickname for Alphamons rookie form, Gallantmon found the kid to be adorable.

Calumon, would have been best friends with him easily.

"As long as he is well, all is well," Gallantmon responded.

"How do you say such things, so seriously," Omnimon mused.

'Hey now," Gallantmon protested, and did a very immature thing and caught the other knight ina headlock.

OoOoO

"_So.. This is what was hidden here," a voice said, it was new and he could only stare at the golden armoured building... a digimon came a faint memory._

"_Who knew a human was sealed here," the digimon said, the boy could tell the digimon was smirking._

"_You'll be perfect for my revenge against my fellow knights. They betrayed our leader Yggdrasil after all," the digimon said._

"_Knights..." the boy whispered, that was important._

"_Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Magnamon. And my greatest pleasure will be finding out why Yggdrasil put you here and your connection to Alphamon," the knight smirked._

OoOoO

Dorumon paused in playing, he wondered what it was that had caught his attention.

"Dorumon. Play."

"Right," he said, and went back to playing.

Yet... he couldn't get rid of a growing feeling of dread in his stomach.

TBC


	2. Chapter1

_With a gasp of pain, the boy fell to his knees._

"_Get up human, I don't have time for this," Magnaman said, the boy frowned._

"_Don't call me human," he said._

"_Well then.. What would I call you then," the knight digimon sneered._

"_I.. I.." but he couldn't remember._

**Knights Search**

_Sequel to a knights Heart_

by Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Subtle beginnings

Something was wrong with him, that the rookie digimon Dorumon knew was a fact.

He felt weaker at weird moments, he could be fully energetic one moment then totally exhausted the next. So far the others hadn't noticed, but it was becoming more frequent.

He needed help, and Dorumon knew that in the end that only people who could help him were the knights. As Alphamon he was one of them, but at the moment he was a nobody. And it wasn't exactly like he could remember his time as Alphamon... Just a few fragments.

It was kind of unfair that as anything but mega he couldn't remember his true self.

A dizzy feeling came over him, going to the knights would have to wait...

Sleep claimed him.

OoOoO

Wargreymon peered at the sky, so blue... so perfect.

Trouble was coming.

He didn't like this feeling.

It had been almost a year since the defeat of Yggdrasil, the world had barely recovered... but he could feel it coming.

Idly, he wondered if Alphamon would appear again and this time if he would get to see him.

The rest of him hoped he wouldn't.

OoOoO

The room was empty, it had been since Yggdrasil's defeat. A wall glowed and a figure stepped out, golden armour glowing in the rooms bright light. In the digimons arms was a motionless figure, a human figure.

"I don't know why you sealed a human here Yggdrasil, but with him I will figure how to revive you and destroy those that betrayed you," Magnamon said, partly bowing to where the program had once rested.

He then walked away, in paths he knew the other knights knew nothing of.

OoOoO

He had been placed in a cell of some type, four walls... no visible doors or windows.

Wait.. This wasn't a room, but a box.

The boy sighed, he had the feeling that until his captor Magnamon decided to move on this grand plan of revenge things would be insanely boring.

At this point, he still couldn't remember his name. But he was starting to have strange dreams, the dreams were random and often hard to make out, but in them he was fighting a strange foe that was mostly red. With him were other children, the ones he saw most often was a red-headed girl and a blue haired boy.

The girl seemed to like calling him gogglehead.

"What is her name?" he asked himself, thinking of the red-head, she had beautiful violet shaded eyes.

Suddenly the 'ceiling' of the cell vanished, startled he looked up to see the now annoyingly familiar figure of Magnamon. The golden armed digimon glared at him, then tossed a bundle at him.

"Eat human, can't have you staving to death before I begin my plans. The seal isn't keeping you suspended anymore," Magnamon sneered, clearly disliking the human.

"Please don't call me human," the boy sighed.

"You're a human, so I'm calling you human," Magnamon smirked, clearly enjoying baiting the boy.

"My name is Takato!" the boy said angrily, then paused surprised.

His name was Takato?

"About you remembered something human, you may be actually worth something in the long run if you start remembering more," Magnamon said, and then the 'ceiling' reappeared and Takato was once again alone.

"Takato... my name is Takato," Takato whispered to himself, smiling a bit.

Feeling a bit more cheered, due to his now named state, the brown haired boy began to eat his meal of fruits and bread, and of course some water.

OoOoO

Gallantmon paused, a frown coming to his face, but because of his mask you could only see the slight change of his eye shape.

"Takato?" he questioned quietly, his eyes widening.

After all this time, could he have finally felt Takato.

'I'm coming, please be safe' Gallantmon thought fiercely.

TBC

To Gallantmon Rox! Please stop leaving reviews to update every single day. I work on multitude of fics, and in real life I am quite busy. Be glad that I had most of this chapter done even before I posted the prologue. Thank you for all your support though.


End file.
